STRUCTURE OF XENON ISOTOPES
By Prof. Lefteris Kaliambos (Natural Philosopher in New Energy) ( September 2014) Historically the discovery of the assumed uncharged neutron (1932) along with the invalid relativity (EXPERIMENTS REJECT RELATIVITY) led to the abandonment of the well-established electromagnetic laws, in favour of various contradicting nuclear theories, which could not lead to the nuclear structure. Under this physics crisis and using the charged UP and DOWN quarks , discovered by Gell-Mann and Zweig, I published my paper “Nuclear structure is governed by the fundamental laws of electromagnetism ” (2003), which led to my discovery of the new structure of protons and neutrons given by proton = + 5d + 4u = 288 quarks = mass of 1836.15 electrons neutron = + 4u + 8d = 288 quarks = mass of 1838.68 electrons The paper was also presented at a nuclear conference held at NCSR "Demokritos" (2002). Here one can see the 9 charged quarks in proton and the 12 ones in neutron able to give the charge distributions in nucleons for revealing the strong electromagnetic force for the nuclear binding in the correct nuclear structure by applying the laws of electromagnetism. You can see my papers of nuclear structure in my FUNDAMENTAL PHYSICS CONCEPTS . Note that according to my discovery of the LAW OF ENERGY AND MASS the mass defect in the nuclear structure is due to the photon mass of the emitting dipolic photon presented at the international conference "Frontiers of fundamental physics" (1993) organised by the natural philosophers M. Barone and F. Selleri , who gave me an award including a disc of the atomic philosopher Democritus. Nevertheless today many physicist continue to apply not the well-established laws but the various fallacious nuclear structure models which lead to complications. Naturally occurring xenon (Xe) is made of eight stable isotopes and one very long lived isotope. (124Xe, 126Xe, and 134Xe are predicted to undergo double beta decay, but this has never been observed in these isotopes, so they are considered to be stable.) Xenon has the second highest number of stable isotopes. Only tin, with 10 stable isotopes, has more. Beyond these stable forms, there are over 30 unstable isotopes and isomers that have been studied, the longest-lived of which is 136Xe which undergoes double beta decay with a half-life of 2.165 ± 0.016(stat) ± 0.059(sys) ×1021 years with the next longest lived being 127Xe with a half-life of 36.345 days. Of known isomers, the longest-lived is 131mXe with a half-life of 11.934 days. 129Xe is produced by beta decay of 129I (half-life: 16 million years); 131mXe, 133Xe, 133mXe, and 135Xe are some of the fission products of both U-235 and Pu-239, and therefore used as indicators of nuclear explosions. STRUCTURE OF Xe-110, Xe-112, Xe-114, Xe-116, Xe-118, Xe-120, Xe-122, Xe-124, Xe-126, Xe-128, Xe-130, Xe-132 AND Xe-134 WITH S = 0 For understanding the structure of this group with even number of extra neutrons you must read my NUCLEAR STRUCTURE OF Xe-124 . After a careful analysis we found that the structure of them is based on the structure of Xe-108 with S = 0 having 54 protons and 54 neutrons of high symmetry. In the presence of extra neutrons with opposite spins we get the structures of the above unstable nuclides from Xe-110 to Xe-122. For example the Xe-122 with S=0 has 14 extra neutrons of opposite spins. These extra neutrons make two bonds per neutron, but the small number of them cannot give enough binding energies to pn bonds for overcoming the pp and nn repulsions. However in the stable structures of Xe-124, Xe-126, Xe-128, Xe-130, Xe-132, and Xe-134 with S = 0, based on the same Xe-108 with S = 0, the greater number of extra neutrons can give enough binding energies to pn bonds for overcoming the repulsions. STRUCTURE OF Xe-136, Xe-138, Xe-140, Xe-142, Xe-144 AND Xe-146 WITH S = 0 Similarly the above unstable nuclides are based on the same structure of Xe-108 with S = 0. For example the Xe-136 with S = 0 has two more extra neutrons of opposite spins than those of the stable Xe-134 but here the two more extra neutrons in the absence of blank positions make single bonds leading to the decay. STRUCTURE OF Xe-123, Xe-125, Xe-127, Xe-129, Xe-131, Xe-133, AND Xe-135 For understanding the structure of the above nuclides you must read my STRUCTURE OF XE-131 . In the presence of odd number of extra neutrons we see that the structure of the above nuclides is based on the same structure of XE-108 with S = 0 in which the odd number of extra neutrons gives S = +1/2 ore S = +3/2. .For example the Xe-131 with S = +3/2 having 23 extra neutrons is based on the structure of Xe-108 with S =0. Particularly it has 13 extra neutrons of positive spins and 10 extra neutrons of negative spins giving S =+3/2. In other words the spin of Xe-131 with S =+3/2 is given by S = 0 + 13(+1/2) + 10(-1/2) = +3/2 Note that in this group of the unstable nuclides, Xe-123, Xe-125, and Xe-127 with S =+1/2, the extra neutrons make two bonds per neutron but the small number of them cannot give enough binding energies to pn bonds for overcoming the pp and nn repulsions. However in the stable Xe-129 with S = +1/2 and Xe-131 with S = +3/2 the greater number of extra neutrons gives enough binding energies to pn bonds for overcoming the repulsions. Whereas in the unstable structures of Xe-133 and Xe-135 with S = +3/2 the more extra neutrons than those of the stable, Xe-131, in the absence of blank positions, make singe bonds leading to the decay. SRUCTURE OF Xe-111, Xe-113, Xe-115, Xe-117, Xe-119, AND Xe-121 WITH S = +5/2 In this group of unstable nuclides which have odd number of extra neutrons we conclude that they are based on the structure of the first Xe-111 having S = +5/2. For example the Xe-121 with S = +5/2 has 10 more extra neutrons of opposite spins than the one extra neutron of the Xe-111 with S =+5/2. STRUCTURE OF Xe-137, Xe-139 Xe-141, Xe-143, Xe-145, AND Xe-147 In this group of unstable nuclides which have odd number of extra neutrons we conclude that they are based on a similar structure of the Xe-111 having S = -5/2, because in the presence of such an odd number of extra neurons all nucleons of the Xe-111 change their spins giving S = -5/2. For example the Xe-147 with S = -3/2 has two more extra neutrons of positive spins than the one extra neutron of Xe-111 with S = -5/2 and 34 extra neutrons of opposite spins giving S =0. That is S = -5/2 + 2(+1/2) + 0 = -3/2 Category:Fundamental physics concepts